


Let the World Look

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coming Out, Community: clexmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is determined to make this anniversary count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World Look

Clark looks up, a smile already forming on his face despite the concern creasing his brow, as his boyfriend speeds into his yard. Clark's glad his parents have gone to market so that his father isn't present to complain about the gravel Lex's spinning wheels are kicking up. He knows his father doesn't approve of his friendship with Lex and doesn't want to even consider what his opinion of their true relationship would be. Jonathan has told him many times he'll always love him, but sometimes, Clark wonders. It doesn't matter today, though, he tells himself, because he isn't here and won't be back for hours.  
  
He steps up to meet Lex as the car stops. The sun has only been up for a few hours, but already, Clark has fed the animals, baled hay, mowed the lawn, and began fertilizing the fields. He wipes sweat from his brow as the passanger door of Lex's sleek sportscar pops open. "Get in," Lex calls.  
  
Clark frowns. "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing. Just get in."  
  
Still, Clark hesitates. He stands and looks at Lex in his designer clothes and his Italian leather seats, feeling every bit the country hick he knows he is. "Can't I take a shower first?"  
  
This time, it's Lex's turn to hesitate, but still the answer comes, "No." He loves Clark and is determined to accept even this side of him, fertilizer stench and all.  
  
"It'd only take me a couple minutes."  
  
"Get in, Clark," Lex repeats. "I don't care how you sm- " He catches himself. " -- look." Damn, that still didn't come out right, he thinks. He does love Clark, but he's always struggled with accepting his appearance when he looks and smells like he currently does. His mind is made up, however; today is the day he accepts him completely. "Get in," he urges again.  
  
Clark chuckles and finally sits down. No sooner has he pulled his booted feet onto Lex's smooth and clean carpets than the car is moving again. He quickly shuts the door and watches his boyfriend in growing concern. "Lex, you said nothing is wrong, so why are you driving like this?"  
  
Lex flashes him a wide smile, blue eyes twinkling. "You know I like to take it fast, Clark." Or, at least, he does in most things, but he has delayed too long in letting Clark know just how much he truly means to him.  
  
He has the whole day mapped out for their occasion which Clark seems almost to have forgotten. It was three years today that the handsome, amazing, sweet, and endearingly shy Clark Kent first came into Lex's life. Clark still swears he wasn't the boy Lex hit on the bridge that night, but Lex knows better. He won't call him on it, but he knows today is their true anniversary and plans to make every moment count. Clark's chores can wait as will the detailing job his car will no doubt need.  
  
He flies into town, taking some curves on two wheels just to enjoy watching the way Clark squirms. The boy is as invulnerable as any of the most powerful beings either can imagine, but still, he spooks so easily. Lex is grinning when Clark grabs the dashboard, but finally, he slows down just a little. He turns on his radio, and the first song that they danced to pours out of his stereo system. Lex knows has many questions, but he forgets them all as Lex sings their song to him.  
  
By the time their song is finished, they are almost to their destination, and Lex is driving normally or normally, at least, for a Luthor. He reaches over, lifts Clark's hand, and brings it to his lips. He whispers the last words of their song over his tanned and calloused flesh before kissing his hand. He grins again at the way Clark blushes and the hesitantcy with which he retracks his hand.  
  
When they actually do stop at their destination, Clark's eyes widen with surprise. His head swiftly moves left and right as he examines their surroundings. Lex calmly exits his car and approaches Clark's door. He opens it and steps back, allowing Clark out. The younger man is still too busy examining the street and the few businesses on it to argue with Lex's show of chivalry.  
  
Lex's smile grows, his eyes twinkling with merry mischief, as Clark continues to search for something that simply isn't here. He heads instead to the last store Clark would expect but the very store Lex knows he frequents more often than anywhere else other than Lex's mansion, Clark's own home, the Talon, and the school. He pauses just outside the door and looks back to Clark with a knowing grin. "Are you coming?" he asks, and Clark has to remember how to work the muscles of his opened mouth before he can answer.  
  
"Y-Yes." He hurries behind him but can't stop himself from asking as they enter, "Lex, what are we doing here?"  
  
"You frequent this establishment often, do you not, Clark?" Lex returns smoothly.  
  
"Y-Yeah, but . . . but . . . "  
  
Lex turns his smoothest smile onto Clark. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Buying you," Lex pauses for emphasis, "whatever your heart desires."  
  
"But . . . But . . . "  
  
"It's a gift, Clark, my anniversary gift to you."  
  
"Lex, our anniversary isn't until tomorrow!"  
  
"Is it? I thought it was today. Well, no matter. We have the entire store to ourselves, Clark. Pick whatever you want, and as many as you want of everything, and I will see to it that it is all delivered today to your family's farm. I would have bought this establishment, but it isn't for sale, even for my wallet."  
  
Clark's laugh aloud, eyes dancing with joy. "No, I don't think the Petersons would sell the feed and seed store to any one! Dad says it's been in their family forever!"  
  
"For seven generations to be exact," Lex muses, remembering the way the family who owns the business had declined his offer to buy. Their disinterest had not waned even when he had offered to allow them to keep full control of the business.  
  
Clark walks slowly from row to row, fingering this leash and running his hand down that saddle. Lex follows at a distant, calm pace, making occasional motions to the workers to whisk away the items he knows Clark wants although he still isn't asking for them. In the past, he has bought women jewelry and clothes; once, he even bought a girl an entire line of jewelry stores. But none of them had ever meant anything much to Lex. With Clark, it's different for he means the world to him, and he sincerely hopes their romance lasts not just through the year but for all the years to come.  
  
"Lex, I -- I can't -- "  
  
"Yes, you can, Clark," Lex returns, grinning knowingly, "or I'll simply buy all their merchandise. They can decline my offer to buy the store itself but can hardly keep me from doing that."  
  
Clark bursts out laughing. His chuckles ring throughout the store, and Lex watches his joy, his own happiness beaming on his handsome face. This is just the first of many gifts to come, but he can tell that it may well be the one that means the most to Clark. Here he stands in his designer, Italian suit that costs more money than Clark's family sees in an entire month walking in a feed and seed store with a young man from the country still covered in torn blue jeans, an old flannel, mud, and fertilizer. There are even specks of dirt on his handsome face, and although Lex hopes that's all that's on his face, he can scarcely be sure with its layers of dark grunge. It should be clear that he's accepted the man he loves for everything he is, but perhaps, he thinks, to some, it still is not.  
  
The workers and customers alike are watching them. As they make their way through the store, every eye is upon them. Lex knows, too, that there are reporters waiting just outside; a few have already slipped into the store. He's put this moment off for ages, despite Clark's past requests for PDAs, but it is past time he stopped hiding. It's past time he let the whole world know that Clark Kent belongs to him, and he loves him dearly more than anything or one else.  
  
"I guess I'll . . . I'll take one of these," Clark hesitantly touches one of the finer saddles, "and a few of these." The cast iron skillets are undoubtedly for his mother instead of him. Slowly, he continues naming items until he turns to look at Lex for approval.  
  
Lex shakes his head. "That's not everything you want, Clark," but before Clark can answer him, he steps up to his man and plants his lips on his.  
  
Their kiss is only a quick smack, not at all as passionate as it has been and will be again that evening behind closed doors, but already, Lex can hear gasps rattling through the store and the flurry of cameras snapping. He starts to step back from Clark, but Clark reaches out, steadies him, and keeps his mouth on his. There will be no hiding their relationship from his father any longer, but Clark doesn't care. He loves Lex, and he wants the whole world to know how they truly feel about each other.  
  
He is the one who deepens their kiss. It is his tongue that first swoops into Lex's eagerly waiting mouth. It is his arm that goes around Lex, and his hand, when he finally lifts his head to allow Lex air to breathe, that leaves a smudge of dirt on Lex's cheek. Lex can feel his presence, but he doesn't wipe it away. Instead, he just stands there, looking up at Clark and loving him all the more while the world looks on in awe at the love they have and the likes of which most couples can only dream. Clark is a dream come true for Lex, however, and he for him, and never again will he hesitate to show him or the world how much he loves him. He kisses him again and deepens their kiss, smiling against his lips, as he hears the cameras snapping pictures swiftly again.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
